


Don't You Want Me to Be Happy?

by LinRow12



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRow12/pseuds/LinRow12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny hates hospitals. But when he's forced to stay in one overnight, Ari ends up helping him. In her own special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Want Me to Be Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Twin hogwartsabbey's (on tumblr) birthday!  
> Also, I've never experienced appendicitis (thankfully) and all my info comes from google so apologies if something doesn't come up accurate.

There wasn’t much that could rattle Sonny Kiriakis. The usual things that unnerved other people didn’t faze him. Spiders, heights, horror movies, he didn’t tremble. Most people thought he was fearless. Sonny liked to believe he was. But if he was honest with himself, there was one thing that never failed to freak him out. And that was hospitals.

As much as Sonny tried to deny he had a problem with hospitals, his husband could tell it was the exact opposite. Any time Ari had a check-up at the hospital, Sonny would make up an excuse to not to be able to go. Doctor offices he could handle, hospitals he could not. The few times he was in one, Sonny would become increasingly jumpy and start shaking, never completely comfortable until they were out of the building. Sonny tried to play off that the smell of antiseptic gave him a headache but Will knew better. 

Sonny hated hospitals because of the memories. The memory of seeing his husband and best friend laid up in a hospital bed after being shot at were still relatively fresh after all these years. He could still remember waiting anxiously to hear the news about their conditions. The hours that had felt like eternity. He was trying to get past his aversion but after his father had suffered a (thankfully, minor) heart attack last year, the bad memories had dredged up again when he saw his father lying on the bed. And Sonny went right back to hating hospitals. But this time, he didn’t feel like it would ever go away.

***

Sonny came home one night to find Will preparing dinner while Ari was coloring at the kitchen table. Ari’s blue eyes lit up when she saw Sonny walk through the door.

“Hi, Papa!” Ari jumped out of her chair and flat out sprinted towards her stepfather.

Prepared for this greeting, Sonny bent down on one knee and caught her in a hug.

“Hi, sweetpea. How was your day?”

“Good. I drew.”

“Really? Can I see your drawings?”

“Yes!” Ari grabbed Sonny’s hand and pulled him towards the table. She grabbed one of her completed drawings and waved it at Sonny.

“Wow, this is great. Is this from our trip to Disneyland?” Sonny asked as he sat down at the table.

“Yeah. That’s me, that’s you, that’s Daddy, that’s Grandma, that’s Uncle Johnny, that’s Aunt Allie, that’s Aunt Sydney and that’s Minnie!” Ari jabbed her finger at the figures in the picture as she listed the names.

“Hey, Ari, who’s your favorite Disney character?” Will asked with a knowing grin.

“Minnie Mouse!” Ari yelled happily. “Daddy, can I wear my Minnie ears at dinner, pleaseeeeee?”

“Alright, just this once.” Will chuckled.

“Yay!” Ari bolted towards her room.

“I swear if I let her, she would wear those ears to sleep. She almost wore them in the bath yesterday.” Will shook his head as he placed dishes of food on the table.

“Yeah, she’s obsessed with them. Especially since they have her name on them.” Sonny said, putting the drawing down.

“I told Mom she didn’t need to buy them for her but, of course, she didn’t listen. Anyway.” Will leaned down and pecked Sonny on his lips. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Busy, I guess.” Sonny said. He absently rubbed a hand across his stomach.

Will caught the movement, “Are you feeling ok?”

“My stomach’s been hurting all day. I don’t know why.”

“Was it something you ate?”

“I don’t think so. I haven’t eaten much today. Didn’t even finish my lunch.”

“Maybe it’s hunger pains. Want me to make you some soup?”

“No, I’m honestly not hungry.”

“You have to eat something, babe.”

“Fine. I’ll heat up some soup.” Sonny relented. He got up and walked towards the cabinets. Opening one, he started checking the shelves.

“We should have some chicken noodle right?”

“Yeah, it’s at the top.” Will replied as he pulled plates from another cabinet.

“Found---Ah!”

Will spun around to see Sonny doubled over, both arms wrapped around his abdomen.

“Sonny!” Will rushed over. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Stomach. Sharp pain. Won’t stop.” Sonny gasped out.

“How bad? Rate it from 1-10.” Will helped Sonny into a chair.

“Seven, maybe eight.” Sonny groaned again. “Eight! Definitely eight!”

“And it’s not easing up at all?”

“No.”  Sonny shut his eyes in pain.

“Ok, come on.” Will started helping Sonny up.

Sonny opened his eyes again, “What? Where are we going?”

“The hospital. We need to get this checked out.”

“What? No. No.” Sonny pulled away. “I’m not going to a hospital.”

“Sonny, this could be serious. It needs to be checked out by a doctor.”

“It’ll go away.” Sonny grimaced. “I hope.”

“We’re going. Stop being a stubborn ass, Son!” Will cried out, frustrated.

“I am not going to a hospital, Will!” Sonny snapped. But then he sat down on the couch with a moan.

Will was about to argue when Ari called out to them.

“Daddy, can Michelle eat dinner with me?” Ari came back in the living room with her Minnie ears on her head and her doll in her arms. She stopped when she saw Sonny clutching his stomach on the couch and Will standing over him, his arms crossed.

“What’s wrong?” Ari asked, suddenly frightened.

“Papa’s sick, Ari. Get your coat and get ready, we’re going to the hospital.”

“No, we’re not.” Sonny moaned.

“Sonny, do not argue with me on this.” Will retorted.

Ari still hadn’t moved from her spot.

“Is Papa going to be ok?” She asked, worried.

“I’m going to be fine, sweetpea. Just fine.” Sonny attempted a smile towards his stepdaughter.

“Go get ready, Ari.” Will said again.

“Ok.” Ari ran back to her room.

Once she was gone, Sonny turned back to Will. “Will, I-“

“Listen, Kiriakis. I don’t give a damn if you hate hospitals right now. Did you see how scared our little girl was just now? You want to keep lying to her and tell her you’re fine when you’re not? You want her to find out about how you hate hospitals so much that you won’t go to one even when you obviously need to? That’s a great lesson to teach. So what happens when she gets hurt or sick and she doesn’t want to go to the hospital because she thinks her Papa doesn’t believe in them? What will you do then?” Will ranted, angrily.

Sonny looked up at his husband, a stunned expression on his face. Then slowly, he got to his feet.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

*** 

Twenty minutes later, Will and Ari were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting to hear an update on Sonny. When they all hurried in the emergency room earlier, a nurse immediately took Sonny in for examination while another one handed Will a bunch of forms to fill out. Will was trying to get through them all but his mind kept drifting to Sonny. His husband hardly ever got sick. (He joked it was his super human Kiriakis genes. A lame joke that Will nonetheless went along with.) It scared him that something had managed to strike down his seemingly invincible Sonny. _How could this have happened?_ Will only came back to Earth when he looked down on the form and realized he had check marked the box that claimed the patient had a history of STDs.

“Dammit.” Will quickly fixed his mistake.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Ari asked, looking up at him.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Just made a mistake on this form.”

Ari leaned over, “What’s it for?”

“Well this lists all of Papa’s medical history. What sicknesses he has had, what diseases run in his family, and what medicine he might be taking. It helps the doctors for when they have to treat him.”

“Is Papa going to get better?” Ari whispered.

Will glanced over at his daughter. She was hugging her doll tightly, still wearing her Minnie ears and her face was full of concern. More concern than a four-year-old should have.

Will leaned over and placed a kiss in Ari’s hair and wrapped his arm around her. He didn’t know how to answer his daughter. He didn’t want to lie.

“Will?” Kayla Brady came into the waiting room at that moment.

“Aunt Kayla.” Will and Ari got up to meet her, Ari clinging to Will’s hand. “How’s Sonny? What’s wrong with him?”

“We ran some tests and it turns out Sonny had appendicitis. That’s what caused the stomach pains and lack of appetite. Luckily, his appendix hadn’t burst. We’re prepping him for surgery right now.” Kayla answered calmly.

“Appendicitis? How did he get that?”

“There’s a few things that could have caused it. Most likely, in Sonny’s case, it was bacteria around his appendix.”

“But he’ll be ok after the surgery, right?”

“Appendectomy is a routine surgery, and I will personally be overseeing it. I don’t want to say too much prematurely.” Kayla looked at him with kind eyes. “But, Will, there’s no reason to worry.”

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Thanks, Aunt Kayla.”

“The surgery will take a couple of hours. I’ll let you know as soon as it’s done.”

“Thank you, thanks so much.”

“Of course. Be sure you turn in those quickly.” Kayla indicted to the forms that Will left on a chair. “I’ll talk to you later.” She left the room.

“Oh my God.” Will rubbed his face in relief.

“Daddy.” Ari tugged on Will’s hand insistently. “What’s app-dices?”

Will chuckled. He sat back down and pulled Ari in his lap as he explained what appendicitis was and how an appendectomy helped.

Ari listened patiently but it was clear she didn’t understand much.

“So, Papa’s gonna get better?” She asked finally.

“Yes. He should be just fine after the surgery.”

“Good. That’s all I care about.”

“Me too.” Will reached for his phone. “Ok, sweetheart. I’m going to call Grandma Marlena and see if she can baby-sit you tonight. Then I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

“No! I wanna stay with you!” Ari demanded.

“Honey, it’s going to be a couple of hours at least until Papa gets out of surgery. It’s already getting past your bedtime.” Will tried to reason with her.

“I wanna see Papa!”

“Ari, he’ll probably be sleeping when he comes out. I’ll bring you in the morning when he awake.”

“No! I wanna see him tonight.” Ari said, with a stubbornness she could have only have inherited from his mother.

Will sighed. He knew Ari wasn’t going to give up.

“Alright, fine. But if you start to feel tired, go to sleep.”

“I won’t.”

*** 

A few hours later, Ari was (predictably) fast asleep in Will’s lap and he was dozing off himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Will?”

Will jerked awake to see Kayla standing over him.

“Aunt Kayla? Is the surgery over? How did it go?” Will whispered.

Kayla glanced at Ari’s sleeping form, and then indicated they should talk outside the room.

Will carefully cradled Ari’s head as he stood up and let it rest back on the chair. Ari didn’t stir as the adults left the room.

Will kept the door open a crack as he turned to face his aunt.

“Did something go wrong during the surgery?” Will asked, his worst fear coming out.

“No. Surgery went fine, mostly. Sonny’s in recovery. I just wanted to let you know, we’re keeping him overnight.”

“What? Why?” Will suddenly caught Kayla’s words. “What do you mean the surgery mostly went well?”

“Sonny caught an infection during the procedure. It was a minor one and we were able to treat it right away but as safety precaution, we want to keep him overnight for observation.”

“Ok. Ok.” Will felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I’m just glad he’s fine now. Can I go see him?”

“If you want, but he’ll be sleeping.”

“It’s fine. I want-I need to see him.”

“I understand.” Kayla gave a soft smile.

Will stepped forward and enveloped his aunt in a hug. “Thank you, Aunt Kayla. Thank you so much.”

“You’re so welcome, honey.”

Will let go of his aunt and rubbed hastily at his eyes. “I gotta-I gotta get back to Ari.”

“Sure, honey.” Kayla watched her grandnephew slip back into the waiting room.

Will walked back to where Ari was sleeping. He thought about not waking her, but then realized she would probably throw a tantrum if she didn’t see Sonny. And Will wasn’t up for that tonight.

Will crouched down until he was at Ari’s level. He ran a hand through her hair.

“Ari? Wake up, sweetheart.”

Ari woke up slowly and blinked her eyes in confusion. “Daddy?”

“Ready to see Papa?” Will asked with a smile.

The fog cleared as Ari remembered where she was. She sat up quickly, “Yes!”

“Let’s go.” Will lifted Ari in his arms and they both headed out.

“Ari, Papa is staying at the hospital tonight so we have to say our goodnights and leave so he can get his rest.” Will explained as he turned the knob for Sonny’s room.

“Ok.” Ari whispered.

The two Hortons walked into the room to find Sonny sleeping. The blanket covered up to his chest and his arms were relaxed at his sides. The various machines were the only noisemakers in the room.

“Let’s quickly say goodnight so we don’t wake him.” Will whispered.

“Ok.”

Will approached the bed and leaned Ari forward so she could stretch up and kissed Sonny’s forehead.

“Good night, Papa. I’m happy you gonna be ok.” Ari whispered.

Will smiled. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sonny’s lips.

“I’m happy you’re gonna be ok too.” He whispered to him.

Will straightened up and held Ari close. They watch Sonny sleep for a few minutes and then Will turned towards the door.

“Let’s go home, honey.”

“Wait, Daddy. Won’t Papa be lonely sleeping here by himself?”

Will looked at Ari confused, “I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“Can I leave my doll with him? That way he won’t be alone.”

Will felt like if his heart could get any more full, it would burst. He broke out in a grin.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Will put Ari down and she walked over to Sonny’s bed and placed the doll under the covers next to him.

“Take care of Papa, Michelle.” She whispered loudly.

She went back to Will and took his hand. The father and daughter duo walked to the door and were about to leave, when they heard a groan behind them.

“Will? Ari?”

Will and Ari turned around quickly to see Sonny blinking sleepily at them.

“Papa!” Ari rushed over to the bed.

“Ari, be careful!” Will followed after her. “Papa’s probably sore.”

“Sore is right.” Sonny grunted. “Why do I feel like I’ve had a knife stabbed in my side?”

“Probably cause you just had an appendectomy.” Will replied.

Sonny blinked in surprise. “A what?!”

“You had appendicitis, honey. That’s what caused your stomach pains.”

“Oh, right. I remember Kayla talking to me about that. Then it all goes black.”

“Yeah, that’s probably when the anesthesia kicked in.”

“But now we’re going home right? You’re taking me home?”

“Um, no. Aunt Kayla said they’re keeping you overnight for observation.”

“What?” Sonny got up so quickly, Will and Ari backed up in surprise. “I am definitely not staying here tonight. I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

“Sonny.” Will moved toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. “You have no say in this. Doctor’s orders, you’re staying here.”

“Will, I am fine.”

“You can’t be fine. The anesthesia hasn’t even worn off yet.”

Sonny sat up again, “I’m telling you, I’m—woah, why are there two of you?” Sonny stared at Will intently.

Will sighed and crossed his arms. “Sonny…”

“I’m serious.” Sonny glanced towards Ari. “Oh my God, there are two Aris! She’s a twin and we didn’t even know!”

Ari shot a confused look at her father.

“Ok, that proves it. You’re staying here.” Will forced Sonny back down again. He clicked the nurse’s call button.

“Listen double Will, I am not staying here. I am going to sleep in my own bed with you.” Sonny’s mouth dropped open. “Or will I be sleeping with both of you?”

Maxine’s arrival saved Will the embarrassment of answering.

“Maxine. Great you’re here.” Will turned to her, the blush still evident on his cheeks. “Sonny’s getting agitated, can you give him something to get him to sleep?”

“Sure thing.” Maxine left the room.

“Will.” Sonny pleaded.

Will turned back to Sonny. “Sonny, you have to stay here. It’s for your own good.”

“Will, I can’t. You know how I feel about hospitals. Please, just take me home. Take me home with you.” Sonny begged.

‘ _Oh shit. Not the puppy dog eyes. Damn those brown doe eyes.’_

Will was about to relent, to say he’ll check with Kayla to see if it was even slightly possible for Sonny to come home tonight, when an unexpected voice spoke up.

“Papa, you need to stay here.” Ari said, firmly.

Will and Sonny turned to their daughter in surprise. Ari came over and leaned in close to Sonny.

“You’re hurt and you need to get better. I want you to get better. It will make happy. Don’t you want me to be happy?”

“I-well, yes. Yes, of course.” Sonny stammered.

“Then you’ll stay at the hospital tonight?” Ari asked, staring Sonny down.

Will watched his daughter and husband in turn. He had no idea how to comprehend what was happening.

Sonny opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked at Ari’s determined little face and sighed. Sinking back into his pillows, he said, “Alright, Ari twins. You win. I’ll stay.”

Ari gave a satisfied smile. “Good.”

“Uh, ok. Um, Good.” Will couldn’t believe what just happened.

“Michelle will look after you for me, Papa.” Ari pulled her doll out from under the covers and handed it to Sonny.

“Thanks, sweetheart. But, who are you going to sleep with, then?” Sonny asked, amused.

“Daddy, of course. I’ll look after him for you.” Ari replied proudly.

Sonny and Will exchanged looks. When did their little girl become so grown-up and mature, they didn’t know.

“Thanks, little lady.” Sonny said softly.

“Alright, I’ve got something here that’ll put you right to sleep, Sonny.” Maxine came back in with a needle in her hand. She went over to the machine and inserted it in the IV. “You’ll feel the effects soon.”

“Thanks, Maxine.” Will said as Maxine left the room again.

“Ok, Ari. One last goodnight and then we’re really going home.”

“Ok.” Sonny turned towards Ari so she could kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Papa.”

“Goodnight, Ari.” Sonny kissed her cheek.

“Sleep tight.” Ari replied with a grin.

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Sonny finished with a chuckle.

Will leaned down and kissed Sonny twice before resting his forehead on Sonny’s. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Will straightened up and took Ari’s hand again. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Sonny’s eyelids began to droop, the sleep medication already taking effect.

“Bye, Papa.” Ari waved as she and Will started to leave.

“Bye.” Sonny closed his eyes and settled in. Michelle the doll was right beside him.

Will and Ari walked out and Will lifted Ari back up in his arms as they headed towards the elevators.

“Come on, my amazing girl. Let’s go home.”

***

Before Sonny was fully awake, he could sense two things. One, that it was morning and two, that someone was in his room, fussing with his blankets. He was sure it wasn’t Will though. Unless Will suddenly started wearing Chanel No. 5.

“Mom?” Sonny croaked.

“Hi, honey. Did I wake you?” Adrienne leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

Sonny opened his eyes and yawned.  “Yeah, but it’s ok.”

“I brought breakfast.” Adrienne held up a brown bag. “Figured you would prefer this over whatever the hospital served.”

“You would be correct, thanks Mom.” Sonny chuckled. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Did Will call you?”

“Yeah, about a hour ago. I couldn’t believe it when I heard. Appendicitis? No one in our family has gone through that.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing when I came out to you?”

“Good to know your humor hasn’t gone away.” His mother commented drily. “But seriously, I’m glad you got to the hospital in time.”

“Almost didn’t. Will practically had to drag me here.”

“Well, I’m glad he did. I know you have an aversion to hospitals but sometimes you just have get past it and face your fears head on.”

“Yeah, definitely learned that last night.” Sonny stretched. “Is Will here?”

“No, he’s not. He and Ari are coming a bit later. He said he needed to take care of a few things before coming over.” Adrienne shrugged.

“Alright. Hope they come soon.” Sonny shifted and felt something soft under his arm. Reaching beside him, he pulled out Ari’s doll.

“Isn’t that Ari’s? Why do you have it?” Adrienne asked, curiously.

“Ari gave it to me so I would have some company last night. After she convinced me to stay the night here.” Sonny added.

“ _Ari_ convinced you?” Adrienne asked surprised.

“I know.” Sonny laughed, “She said if I wanted to make her happy, I would need to stay here. How could I say no?”

“You couldn’t. Wow, she really knows how to get what she wants!”

“You have no idea. I’m just glad right now it’s only small things. I’m scared for when she gets older and it’ll be wanting later curfews and going on dates. Oh my God, I’m not ready for dates!” Sonny said in mock panic.

“Honey, calm down. You’ve got years before dates. Don’t tear your stitches over it.” Adrienne giggled.

“You’re right. Thank God. Ok well, I’m starving, so I’m gonna brush my teeth and…oh damn, I don’t have my toothbrush.”

“Not to worry.” Adrienne pulled out a pouch from her purse. “Toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, razor and shaving cream. Mama’s always prepared.”

Sonny grinned, “You’re the best, Mom.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Adrienne smirked.

***

Half a hour later, Will and Ari walked into Sonny’s hospital room hand in hand. Ari had on her Minnie ears again and was clutching a piece of paper in her free hand. When she saw her Papa was awake and chatting cheerfully to his mother, her face lit up and she dropped her father’s hand to sprint towards the bed.

“Papa! You’re awake!” Ari exclaimed excitedly. She started to climb on the bed.

“Woah, Ari. Don’t do that. You might hurt Papa.” Will warned.

“It’s fine, Will.” Sonny reassured. He pulled Ari closer to him, careful not to pull at his stitches. “Kayla checked me out already. Everything looks good and I should be able to go home today.”

“That’s good. But still be careful of his side, Ari.” Will said.

“I will.” Ari promised. “Papa, look what I drew for you.”

Sonny took the paper she waved in his face. “Oh, wow. Is that me?”

“Yeah, that’s you in hospital bed after your oper-acion. That’s me and Daddy saying goodnight.”

“Well, I’m glad you drew this, sweetpea. Now I can remember this moment forever. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ari smiled as she snuggled closer to Sonny.

“I missed you last night, little lady.” Sonny kissed the back of her head.

“Missed you too, Papa. Did Michelle let you sleep?” Ari leaned in closer and whispered, “She’s a bed hog, sometimes.”

The adults tried to contain their laughter.

“She was great. But I think she really missed you last night.” Sonny reached for the doll that he left on the side table and handed it to Ari. “She probably prefers sleeping with you.”

“That’s ok, Daddy would rather sleep with you than me.” Ari stated as she hugged her doll.

Sonny glanced up at Will in interest, “Oh really? Why would you say that?”

“He kept tossing and turning last night in bed. And he kept saying Sonny over and over. And he got up so early, I don’t know if he actually went to sleep.” Ari explained.

“I slept.” Will mumbled, looking at the floor. Sonny gave him a tender look.

Adrienne, sensing what an important moment this was, got up suddenly.

“Ari, honey, why don’t we check out the hospital gift shop? We can buy something for your Papa, and maybe even something for you.” Adrienne said, smiling.

“Yeah!” Will helped Ari off the bed and she ran to grab Adrienne’s hand. The two of them started walking out of the room when Sonny called behind them.

“Hey, Ari?”

Ari turned back, halfway, “Yeah?”

“Thanks for making me stay last night.”

Ari grinned widely, “Thanks for making me happy.” She turned back around and followed her proud grandmother out of the room.

“Sometimes it just hits me all over again what an incredible little girl we have.” Sonny commented.

“Yeah, me too.” Will replied as he placed the duffel bag he brought for Sonny on an empty chair.

“I mean she takes such serious situation in stride. I can’t—“ Sonny got cut off when Will swooped down and captured his lips in his own. He kissed him insistently, his hands cradling Sonny’s face.

After a few minutes, Will finally pulled away after giving a final soft kiss.

“I’m really, really glad you’re ok.” Will said, sitting back on the bed and taking Sonny’s hand in his.

“Trust me, me too.” Sonny chuckled.

“No, I mean it.” Will said, seriously. “Last night, I got a taste of what you went through when I was shot, and it’s hell. It’s actually hell. Even when I knew you would be ok, I couldn’t stop worrying about you.”

“Yeah I remember that feeling.” Sonny drew patterns on Will’s hand with his finger.

“It’s a crappy feeling and I don’t want to feel that again.”

“I don’t either. But realistically, it’s going to happen again. But now we know how to handle it. At least, now I know how to handle it.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, curious.

Sonny sighed. “I can’t be afraid of hospitals. I need to get over this irrational fear I have.”

“It’s not irrational.” Will said, squeezing Sonny’s hand.

“It is for me. I need to get over it and I will. I can’t have our daughters turned off by hospitals because I am. It’s not safe or in her best interest.”

“Well, from what I saw last night, she already knows what’s in someone’s best interest.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty clever that way.” Sonny said.

“You know I’m here for you. I’ll help you any way I can to get over your fear.”

“I think this might be something just on me. But, I will come to you if I need to.”

“Good. Wow, it looks like one night here did you loads of good.” Will joked.

“That was the best night sleep I had gotten in a while.” Sonny agreed.

“That was because of the drugs, Sonny.”

“Yes, and they were amazing.”

Will laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork.”

“Yes, only mine.” Will leaned over to kiss Sonny. “And I’m glad my dork is healthy and with me.

“Ditto. Now take me home.” Sonny demanded.

“You got it. Dork.” Will grinned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: New chapter of It's Our Mess coming very soon!


End file.
